sweetimpostorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Peters
Cherry Peters is a youthful-looking girl who is over 170 years old and was formerly affiliated with the Grace Kingdom and Ace Kingdom. Appearance Like everyone else, her appearance is very youthful compared to her age. She has shoulder-length messy dark brown hair and black eyes. On her first appearance, Cherry wore a black T-shirt and dark blue pants underneath a shorter version of her apron. When she appeared again after getting affiliated with Ace Kingdom, she wore a short dark blue dress with laces as design, and a typical pair of black boots. After that, she reappeared with a black long-sleeved T-shirt and same dark blue pants underneath a longer white apron with, as well, laces as design. Later on, Cherry replaced her long-sleeved T-shirt with a black turtleneck and wore her hair long at her back. Personality Cherry is a sensitive and shy girl who likes drawing on herself (as part of her magic), especially when she was younger. However, she can be a real hot-headed one and someone violent enough to kill anyone in her way. Plot Work in Grace Kingdom When Cherry was 72 years old, she found herself stuck in Grace Kingdom. The king, having no choice, let her work in his kingdom as a waitress and a cook. Cherry immediately became a great cook, and found herself a lover. He was one of the waiters. Their love grew and grew until one time, a co-worker killed her lover which resulted to her becoming a Witch and killing her co-workers. Since the king would notice, Cherry used her power to escape the kingdom even without having her memories erased. Waking up in Ace Kingdom Years had passed, Cherry woke up again in a deserted kingdom called Ace Kingdom. She thought it would be fun for her if she would try to knock the king of the kingdom down until an old lady told her that the king had already passed away. Disappointed, Cherry stayed in the kingdom for the moment and left it thinking it was just a waste of time. Blue Crystal Orb When she was walking in a forest, she thought that she should be missing her brother then proceeded to go back to her hometown. She arrived in an old kingdom and went straight to her home. Surprised, she saw her brother lifeless, stuck in a giant blue crystal orb sitting in the living room. She tried to break the orb by simply banging on it, but to no avail. Cherry used her Paper Arts to melt the orb and then it broke into several pieces. The pieces then started to float in mid-air and flew in different directions. Cherry got into her knees, seeing her deceased brother in front of her vanish. Youth Festival arc Magic *'Expert Cook': Since she spent 44 years in Grace Kingdom as a cook, she was acknowledged as a good cook. However, it seems that Cherry disliked cooking because of what happened in Grace Kingdom. *'Artist': True to her magic, Cherry is also a great artist. Arts Paper Arts: The Arts which Cherry obtained when fury started to grow in her heart when her lover died. Paper Arts allows Cherry to modify anything around her, as long as she will wear an apron. *'Human Modification': By causing the target to lose consciousness, they will become an "Art Person." Once they become an Art Person, they will melt when in contact with water or burn in extreme heat. They can be hardened like a stone and soften like a cotton. *'Aerial Modification': By putting her hands on the ground, any small object like twigs and rocks will be extremely hardened and could pierce through almost anything. Then, those non-lethal objects will be used like arrows or bullets. Category:Characters Category:Youth Festival Characters Category:Vivid Kingdom Inhabitants Category:Ace Kingdom Inhabitants Category:Grace Kingdom Inhabitants Category:Conditional Art Magicians Category:Female Category:Witches